


Fire's Shadow

by IvoryCrest



Series: The Shadow & The Light [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I'm dying with this ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Shadowgast, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Dinner date? Dinner date.





	Fire's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely fell in love with this ship. Two gorgeous wizards? Time magic? Lessons? Opposing backgrounds? I'm all about this.
> 
> Got a request? Leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do. ;)

If he was to put it in words, Essik Theylas is... animated. He isn't loud and vibrant as a certain tiefling had been, but the confidence was roughly the same, if not more. Essik is more composed. He carries himself with pride that reminds Caleb of the past. It's an odd mirror of what he assumes Bren would've been. It's charming, but also unsettling.

Caleb assumes the Shadowhand hovers around their group on orders of the Queen, but it'll never be said. It's a mere sense of duty, nothing more. If so, how exactly did he end up sitting at a beautifully carved table, an excellent meal set before him, and a rather pleased looking Essik just a few feet across from him?

It started as a simple tutoring of dunamancy at the Nein's new home. A few hours of showing the spells, the components, and casting. The notes Caleb made were delicate, a mixture of magicks that made his headache but excited him. The rest of his friends ended up barging in toward the end, crowding them.

Caleb slipped away first, feeling the small library/laboratory become too tight. He could've left for his room, but then he'd be stuck there. A while later, Essik had managed to escape, looking a little disheveled. Jester must've said or done something.

It was a simple question of; "would you like to go for a walk?" They roamed around the area. Caleb gained the gazes and sometimes glares of the citizens. He paid it no mind, but he couldn't help but smirk a little.

They chatted about idle things, the weather, the dark sky that always stayed, and the day-to-day lives of those that live here. Still, the conversation always steered toward the arcane. The two mages enjoyed the magic as much as anything else. It's who they are, but what was simple debates of specific properties of the schools of magic, became warmer.

Essik's next question of; "would you care to have dinner? I still have some free time." It made Caleb pause. He tried to read the drow of his intent but found nothing but genuine. He hesitated but accepted the Shadowhand's invitation.

Now, he sits in a lovely dining room, adorned with beautiful paintings and decor, and a silver braiser that burns with a white flame that illuminated the room.

"I hope this evening had been to your liking. Your friends are... lovely, but this is more my preference."

Caleb softly chuckled, taking a drink of what had to be very expensive wine. "They can be a bit much, but it's who they are. If you're around more often, they'll grow on you."

Essik leaned on the table, resting his chin on a hand. "Am I going to be around more often? I didn't know it was decided."

Caleb leaned back in the chair, a smile finding its way to him. "It's a bit selfish, but yes. I wouldn't mind if you came for a visit. The door is always open, day or night."

The drow's smirk turned into a grin. There was an amusement in his eyes that seemed intrigued by the notion. "I may take that offer. In the meantime, how are you finding your dinner?"

"I wasn't expecting to enjoy it this much."

"I'm always glad to exceed expectations."

Both mages fell into a comfortable silence as their eyes locked on each other. Caleb knew that this was perchance a simple plow to get closer to their group, to have someone close enough to them. Still, he's enjoying this, more than he should. The drow has a charm that Caleb can see through, but it a little fun to play along.

Essik knows that the empire mage is just a task he was assigned. He's to get close and learn anything useful. If they prove traitor, then he reports. It's simple, but it doesn't mean he can't have a little fun. It's not every day he finds a smart man of arcane prowess, especially human. It'd be interesting to see the man disheveled, bare.

"Would you like dessert?" Essik asked as the dishes were cleared away by others.

"I could stay a little longer for dessert, so long as you'll have me."

He grabbed a passing servant by the arm. "Have them prepare dessert."

A realization hits Caleb. "If I'm to wait, then I would like more wine."

Essik chuckled, leaving his seat and walking to Caleb's side. He grabbed the bottle of wine, gently tipping it to fill Caleb's glass. He grabbed his glass, refilling it as he sat on the table.

"To an evening dinner with a wonderful companion."

Caleb moved to his glass so that they clinked together. "And to the anticipation of... dessert."


End file.
